spacechannel5fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Project X Zone
I've added some new information from this trailer to the page. I'm not sure what else could be added, as information in English is scarce. Magypsy (talk) 00:51, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Info Dump! I, uh, don't actually know very much about how to edit wiki pages. I've made a record of all of the SC5 info in project X Zone after finishing the game, I'll try and write a summary of Ulala's role in the game later. Crosspedia entries Allies Ulala A reporter for the space broadcast station “Space Channel 5.” Armed with swingin' dances and her journalistic soul, she aims to become the top reporter in the galaxy. While reporting from the scene of numerous incidents, including the invasion of the Morolians who forced earthlings to dance, or the kidnapping of earthlings by the group called the Rhythm Rogues, she also used her own dancing skills to resist and ultimately resolve each crisis. She has quite a unique vocabulary which she uses during her reports, perhaps contributing to her popularity. Her favourite food is space Peking duck. Enemies Purple Morolian An alien from the planet Morodia, apparently controlled by someone else. They fire dance beams from the ray guns they carry. The purple type is said to have powers of precognition. Yellow Morolian An alien from the planet Morodia, apparently controlled by someone else. They fire dance beams from the ray guns they carry. The yellow type loves mischief and just dancing the night away. Blue Morolian An alien from the planet Morodia, apparently controlled by someone else. They fire dance beams from the ray guns they carry. The blue type is highly intelligent and apparently the inventor of the dance beams. Coco*Tapioca Dancing Invasion Mecha No. 1, created by the Morolians. It attacked a human spaceport and made the earthlings there dance. It attacks with the “Yellow Morolian” line dancing mecha housed inside its body or by firing beams from its mouth. Its body is attractively colored purple-pink. Other Space Channel 5 One of the “Space Channels,” which use a long-range broadcasting system that operates via dimensional curving to cover a radius of 1.5 million light years. With no key programming, the channel had been suffering from low viewership ratings, but Ulala's reports have drawn attention back to it. The channel's business philosophy is “pioneer the space age.” Officially “Space Broadcasting Station No.5 Co. Ltd.” Ulala Report Show A news program that features Ulala as a reporter, officially titled “Ulala's Swingin' Report Show.” Broadcast on Space Channel 5. As one of the first on the scene of the Morolian attack, she also continued to report all the way through it. Consequently, her show is now the most popular on the station. Morolian Aliens that once attacked a space port and space luxury liner, then made the humans there dance using dance beams. Possessed of a high level of different technology, they have created a variety of different Dancing Invasion Mecha. As Ulala pursued the story, it came to light that the Morolians had been brainwashed to be the fall guys in a plan to boost ratings by the CEO of Space Channel 5, Chief Blank. After the Chief was taken care of and the incident resolved, the Morolians entered into an agreement of cooperation with Space Channel 5. Ulala's Attack & Skills Tension Blaster Solo Attack / Strength C Ulala walks onto the screen as Opa-Opa from Phantasy Zone flies in and shoots the enemy. She then calls the Harrier from Space Harried to attack the enemy, and finally Scooter from Alien Storm, before firing two shots herself from her Tension Blaster. Ulala Name: Let's Shoot! Cost: XP 15% Target: Ally Description: First critical (Ally) Ulala points out the ideal place to shoot! Name: Let's Dance! Cost: XP 15% target: Self Description: Nullify ZOC Ulala dances as she walks! Name: Swinging Step Forward! Cost: Auto Target: All Description: Ulala Active : XP Over 120% Range +2 (All Allies) Coco*Tapioca's Attacks Single target: Beam! Coco*Tapioca pounds the ground, knocking a character into the air before charging up its beam attack in its mouth, blasting them away just before they land. Multi target: Yellow Submorolian Coco*Tapioca opens its mouth, and 6 Yellow Submorolians come out. They dance in formation, kicking the characters before jumping into them and exploding, blasting them away. This can attack up to 4 characters at once. Magypsy (talk) 18:46, April 23, 2014 (UTC)